TMNT: The Titan's Rise
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Nightwatcher. Raphael has achieved his master status, joining Leo in the ranks! Now, only Don and Mikey remain to be tested. Horror comes upon New York, as Shredder and cronies develop plans to wipe the turtles out, but they're not the only bad guys after our shelled heroes. A new threat lies inside TCRI. What is it? Read, Review, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of A Sidekick

** TMNT: The Titan's Rise**

** By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Dreams of A Sidekick**

** "Ow! Ow!" complained Mikey, as he lay down in his bed, slowly recovering from the beatings he had received from his latest Cowabunga Carl gig.**

** Little kids were such monsters these days! Seriously, what was in these parents' minds to arm their kids with piñata sticks, every time Mikey was scheduled to visit? Dealing with crime was much easier than torture like this.**

** In his mind, Mikey secretly wished for the day where they could all go out and fight crime again. But, until Leo returned from his training trip, there was no way that was going to happen.**

** So, like it or not, Don and Mikey eventually both struck out and got jobs. Jobs where they could get paid and still hide in secret. Don hacked his way into a career of tech support, while Mikey outfitted a costume so he could be a bash at children's parties. He was a bash all right, a real punching bag fetish!**

** Raph was the only lucky turtle who hadn't gotten himself a job. So far as Mikey or Don knew at the time, Master Splinter's fighting ban had hit the red-masked turtle the hardest. Raphael was a trained warrior; it wasn't like him not to fight.**

** Crime was still out there on the streets, and Raph was stuck brooding in his room, barely coming out for anything other than food or a brief talk.**

** "We're all suffering pretty bad," Mikey thought, as he closed his eyes to go to sleep " I just hope things will be better soon,"**

* * *

** Excitement pumped up in Mikey's gut as his eyes glued to the flashing signals emitting from the TV screen. Fresh bruises and cuts plagued his body from a recent party attack, but this time he didn't care. His attention solely focused on the news, displaying a mysterious headline that read:**

** Who Is The Nightwatcher?**

** Mikey never felt more excited in his life! A superhero! A real, live superhero had arrived in New York! Sure his tactics with criminals were a little crude, but it was just so cool to know that there was someone else out there fighting crime.**

** "Oh man" thought Mikey, giddily " If only I could be out there to join him! What a team we could be!"**

** And as the days passed, Mikey's Nightwatcher fascination grew into obsession. He couldn't even sleep or eat without thinking of the strange metal figure.**

** "I wonder who he is?" thought Mikey " I wonder if he needs a sidekick?"**

** But such thoughts were considered dreams, as the months rolled by. Leo still hadn't returned from his training trip yet, and it had been a full two years. Just what was going on in those jungles anyway? Did Leo fall prey to a wild beast and couldn't make it home? Did the blue-masked turtle simply drop off the face of the Earth?**

** The worry of Leonardo's whereabouts shook Mikey to the core, to the point where he feared to voice his own thoughts. However seeing the Nightwatcher on TV gave him hope, that someday, Leo would return, and everything would be alright.**

* * *

** To Mikey's great relief, Leo did finally return, and the tearful reunion it brought was sign to Mikey that, after all this time, he could finally quit his stupid Cowabunga Carl job.**

** As usual, things were a bit tense with Leo and Raph once they were reunited. Even a long two year vacation didn't seem to be enough to quell the anger between the two.**

** Mikey was raring to go back to action, and even informed Leo that they may have a new crime-fighting ally in the Nightwatcher. However, as soon as he was told of the Nightwatcher's tactics, Leo took to offense to the hero's ways and joined Donnie on the Anit-Nightwatcher side.**

** Mikey hated it when his brothers found doubt in his heroes, but luckily, this time, Michaelanglo had strong supporter on his side. Raphael turned out to be a Nightwatcher fan, and encouraged Mikey's belief in his hero's ways. Though rare for Raph to support any of his obsessions, Mikey gladly continued being a fan.**

** Then, just a few days later on, Mikey finally had the chance to meet his hero beneath the mask, but was surprised when he learned who he hadn't expected it to be.**

** After over-hearing Raph talk to Master Splinter about Leo being captured, Mikey found himself standing around a table with the rest of his family, as Raphael explained how Leo got caught, revealing his secret life in the process.**

** "All this time" thought Mikey in shock " I was obsessing over Raphael?"**

** The truth of reality was hard to grasp at first, but after a while to think about it, Mikey realized just how funny it was. Raph had been his superhero all along and he never knew it! Talk about irony!**

** A few hours later, after they had successfully rescued Leo, and stopped a monster plague from taking New York, Mikey brought Raph into his room to display his shrine.**

** All the Nightwatcher memorabilia he had collected throughout the years, stood out in front of the red-masked turtle's eyes. Raph wasn't sure if he could even breathe.**

** "Here" said Mikey, reaching under his mattress " I have something special to show ya,"**

** Minutes later, Mikey pulled out a hand-sewn, red and gold outfit, complete with a hood, cape, and a large "T" spreading across the uniform's chest. **

** "It's my Turtle Titan costume" said Mikey, excitingly " I made it so I could be the Nightwatcher's sidekick whenever he fought crime. It's pretty awesome to know he lives right in my own house,"**

** "Yeah" said Raph " but I'm retired from being the Nightwatcher now Mikey. I don't think there's any reason that I'll be going out as a hero anytime soon,"**

** "I don't know about that Raph" said Mikey " once a hero career starts it rarely stops. Just wait and see, New York will be buzzing about where you have gone sooner or later,"**

* * *

** Mikey's prediction proved to be correct, as just weeks after the Winter's Towers incident, Raphael was dragged into a whole new chapter of his Nightwatcher life. And boy, what a chaotic chapter it was!**

** Raphael seemed to be hunted by everybody; his fans, the Foot, the police, demons. The chaos never seemed to stop.**

** But it was the finale of all this chaos, which made Mikey look up to his red-masked brother with new eyes. That single moment, where Raph was surrounded by flames, adorned in red, white, and gold armor, made jaws drop to the floor.**

** The Nightwatcher's story had risen to new heights, and now the whole town witnessed him as a hero.**

** Mikey could barely turn on the news anymore without hearing something about Raph's heroics. Even though Raphael was now retired again from the Nightwatcher gig, his fan base was still going strong.**

** There was now a popular book out on the market, written by the police chief, and the mayor had even erected a statue of the Nightwatcher in the middle of Central Park.**

** "Raph's sure accomplished a lot," thought Mikey, looking o****ver to the dojo where Raph and Leo were sparring, friendlier than usual.**

** Since both older turtles became masters in the martial arts, the sting of change could be felt poisoning the air. Their bonds of brotherhood had become stronger, and yet more distant. Don and Mikey had fallen behind, and it was about time for their own journeys to begin.**

** Mikey wondered what his master journey would be, and if it would as exciting as Leo and Raph's. **

** Curling up a loose bandana in his fists, Mikey slowly brought the soft cloth up to his face, and sniffed in a familiar smell, reveling in the memories of the lovely lady who once wore it.**

** "Ninjara"**** thought Mikey, close to tears " I wish I could see you again,"**


	2. Chapter 2: Fox Fire

**Ch.2: Fox Fire**

**Far away, deep in the ancient forests of Japan, spirits were said to live and dance throughout the fields, peace being the primary cornerstone of their lives. This was the land of the guardians, home to a powerful tribe known as the Kitsune. **

** The Kitsune were mystical, fox-like beings whose sole purpose was to protect all of Japan's ancestry and magic, whatever the means. Last year was almost a disaster when the Red Comet amulet, containing the very essence of the Phoenix's soul, was put into evil's hands, nearly bringing the wrath of the Yomi upon the modern world.**

** If it wasn't for the bravery of Ninjara, and few fateful new allies, all surely would have lost that tragic day. Now, the King Yomi lay safely sealed back in the Underworld, and Ninjara returned to her home in japan. The golden kistune was seen as a hero to her kind, but passed off the cheer with a modest wave.**

**The sweet scents of the flowers greeted Ninjara's senses as she sat deep in her meditation pose at the base of the temple steps. Her heart beamed with pride at the thoughts of her adventure just a few weeks before, but her soul sung with a bit of sadness. She missed the friends she had left behind.**

** Snapping out of her meditation, Ninjara slowly opened up her deep, blue eyes and gazed up at the colorful sky, her mind reflecting back to the memories;**

**A fierce protector, whose eyes burned with fire, and was now joined with the Phoenix's soul. The calm leader, always making sure to keep watch with those under his care. The scientist, seeking knowledge through skeptical means. And the restless spirit, longing for a purpose he had yet to fulfill.**

** Yes it was the spirited one, Michaelanglo, that intrigued Ninjara the most. Filled with child-like joy and a strong spirit, Mikey reminded Ninjara a bit of herself, before the job of being a guardian took presence in her life.**

** Living for a time with Mikey and his brothers was definitely the high point of her trip to America. She even left a little memento behind to show that their friendship would always be forever****.**

** "I wonder what's happening over there now?" said Ninjara, when a sudden jolt shook her from her thoughts.**

**Hair bristling on end with alarm, Ninjara quickly stood and dashed into the evening shadows, the rising sun beginning to dawn, sparkling like a gem as it flew up upon the eastern horizon.**

** Pulling out her katana blade, Ninjara stood poised and ready to fight, along with the rest of the warrior kistune who were alerted from the disturbance in the air. All weapons were drawn out, daring any foe to try and cross the land's borders.**

** A sudden flash of white sped by, dashing out of what remained of the evening shadows, striking quick and precise. Black shadows jumped out to join the white flash, their bulbous, red eyes all to familiar with Ninjara's sight; the Foot Clan.**

** She had encountered this clan only once before, during her visit to New York, and was not all to shocked when she realized they had a japanese sanction as well. These were deadly assassins, and though they did put a good fight, they no match for the warriors of the Kistune tribe. **

** Swords slashed fiercely as the battle ensued. Clawed hands dove down from above to strike a slashing blow against the enemies face. Kicks and punches soared through the air, and blood rained down upon the battlefield. **

** Taking on a small army of six, Ninjara quickly utilized her vast training and knowledge to bring a quick end to those around her. Six bodies soon splattered on the ground, groaning in pools of blood.**

** Before she could take off and help the other warriors, the white streak appeared again, catching Ninjara's eye, disappearing inside the temple Ninjara had recently meditated before.**

** Sensing trouble, Ninjara followed after the white streak, running down to the temple's basement, where all of Japan's finest treasures where safely stored. A shadowy figure stood above one of the treasures, her white fur shining dimly in the torchlight, and her face turned away from the kitsune behind her.**

**Slowly sneaking behind her unknown opponent, Ninjara directed her eyes straight to where this unknown figure was staring. A table adorned with golden-inlay jewels stood firm witha small, white poduim standing ontop its surface. Upon this poduim, a fox shaped, golden charm lay pristine with a sterling, silver chain, ready to worn on the neck.**

** Of all the charms belonging to the Kitsune Tribe, this cursed necklace was among the powerful and revered of all. No one possessed the right to wear it, unless they were a born leader to the clan.**

** "Finally" whispered the unknown figure, reaching her white-furred down to pick up the charm "after all these years, the power is mine again,"**

** "Stop!" called Ninjara, instantly bringing her katana out to deal with the theif.**

** However, before her attack could even make contact, the unknown figure turned around to face Ninjara, her lips blowing forth a cloud of purple dust that, for a moment, made her opponent blind. Darkness came over Ninjara's senses, as she felt herself collasping towards the ground.**

** "Sleeping potion!" she thought angrilly, and then muttered wearily aloud " Who are you?"**

** A white, fox-like face, sporting a purple mask, and glowing, yellow eyes, bent down to give Ninjara her answer.**

** "I" she said " am Alopex,"**


	3. Chapter 3: A Predator Escapes

** Ch.3: A Predator Escapes**

**Back in New York, a tireless yawn echoed out through the confines of a metallic room, as the restless, African American genius Baxter Stockman worked impatiently with the new project he had been hired to achieve. An unusual request, from a scary-looking man. **

**The metal-plated fiend had found him one night, a few days after the whole scandal at TCRI. TCRI was a fantastic research facility where a scientist like Stockman could really show his zeal. His specialized, robotic creations proved valuable to the company in more way than one, and yet it was his partner, Dr. Chaplin, that seemed to be granted with all the credit.**

** Chaplin had admired Stockman's work, especially when designing a powerful suit that would be impervious to almost any attack. He was even looking to help improve the armor, by bringing a live alligator to work, so that he could study its scales, to increase the armor's endurance.**

** Stockman hated Dr. Chaplin for hanging around, but another he hated was the secrecy from their boss. The boss was a solid-looking man by the name of Traag, and Stockman could only guess that he had his own agenda.**

**Some rooms in the upper levels of TCRI were sealed off, open only to the few workers who were seen loyal enough to be given access.**

** What were they hiding up there, Stockman wondered, the curiosity was breaking him, and one night, he decided to find the answers. Convincing Dr. Chaplin to join him, after he had finished feeding the alligator, Stockman led the way up to the upper, and hacked into one of the top secret rooms on the floor.**

** When the door slid open, the sight before Stockman and Chaplin was to inspiring for words. Right in front of them stood the most high-tech equipment any of them had ever seen; big-screened computers wall to wall, a giant, canister-like container filled with glowing ooze, and weapons that looked like they could keep the armed forces at bay.**

** "Incredible" said Stockman, picking up a vial filled with ooze " this unlike anything I've ever dreamed!"**

**"No wonder it's top secret" said Chaplin " I'd hate to think what they do if they found us here,"**

** "Why don't you find out?" came Traag's voice from the door, making both scientists freeze in fear.**

**Stockman reacted fast to avoid getting caught. Slipping the vial into his coat, Stockman grabbed for the weapon nearest to him, and then fired at the canister in the middle of the room. The glass case shattered, and a river of ooze poured out on the floor.**

** Traag immediately jumped out of the way, allowing Stockman to duck by and escape, but Dr. Chaplin was left behind to face the fury of Traag.**

**Stockman had been in hiding ever since, working his way until he was granted an opportunity by the Shredder. To pursue a new project, that would be most rewarding when complete.**

** Waking up from his remembrance, Stockman got up from his chair and walked over to look at his project. Floating inside of a clear, glass tube a dark, turtle-like figure hovered, spikes covering different parts of his body and shell. A black mask decorated his eyes, while dark wrappings twined his hands. **

** He was huge, powerful, a weapon of mass design, combined from a small sample of blood, mutagen, and a dark scale from the demon who had recently rampaged through the city streets.**

**"You shall be the ultimate weapon" said**** Stockman " and serve the Shredder well. Help him get revenge on his foes, and then slash the world to pieces,"**

* * *

** Meanwhile, over at the labs of TCRI, General Traag as he was more formally called, entered into the communications room, and typed in the code to reach his homeworld. The face of an alien brain, with eyes and mouth, soon lit up the big screen.**

** "Ah" said the brain " General Traag, what do you have to report on Earth? Are things nearly ready for the invasion?"**

** "Not quite Lord Krang" said Traag " but I expect it will be soon. Some complications have been made present in the city lately that slowed down our plans,"**

** "Oh****" said Krang " ****like that Nightwatcher character you reported about, or the traitors you discovered a few days ago? Has the last one been caught?"**

** "No Sir" said Traag " I'm afraid the men are still looking for him. But the other one, Dr. Chaplin, is safely under our lock and key,"**

** "Swell then" said Krang " Now that Dimension X has been conquered, new resources must be found, and soldiers obtained. You're helpless on that side until we get the portal working again. Darn Neutrinos, and their fancy joy rides!"**

** "The mutagen I provided should be enough to make a small army" Krang continued " and if we can force the Nightwatcher to join the cause as well, that would icing on the cake. Get busy Traag, and don't disappoint me," **

**With that said, Krang signed off, and General Traag stood firm.**

** "I won't disappoint you, My Lord,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep inside the bowels of TCRI, gold eyes gazed angrily into darkness as a large alligator, trapped in chains glared out to the bars of his cell. His body stung with the fresh cuts from where General Traag had flogged him. His favorite punishment for whenever someone was out of line.**

**Slowly, images flashed across the gator's mind, filling his soul with more and more hate. The pressure of that ooze as it fell down upon him, the painful transformation to his current form, the torture that followed after he had changed, and the sight of his friend never coming back to save him.**

** Anger burned bright in his eyes with each and every flash, until the creaky opening to the prison door, as one of the guards came to give him food, finally snapped him to rage.**

** Ripping down the chains that held him bound, the mutated form of Dr. Chaplin sliced his way past the guard, and then crushed his way down the hall seeking escape. His time to be free had come at last, and anyone who dared stand in his way was dead.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hero Patrol

**Ch.4: Hero Patrol**

**Deep in the sewers, all the way to the turtles lair, grunts could be heard coming from the garage as Raphael tweaked his old Nightwatcher motorcycle to make sure the baby still ran clean and smooth. He might not be playing the hero anymore, well not as often, but that was no excuse to neglect a sweet ride.**

** "Perfect," stated Raphael, as he tightened one last bolt.**

**Standing up off his knees, Raphael directed his gaze downward and observed his creation, marveling in its silver beauty. The Nightwatcher bike looked as cool as ever. David Merryweather would be proud.**

** Before Raph could think back to the good times he had shared with the old man though, his eyes caught sight of a familiar shadow trying to hide behind the garage door.**

** "Come on out Mikey" said Raph " What do you want?"**

** Mikey came out of the shadows, and when he did the red-masked turtle's eyes almost widened in shock to see that his younger brother was dressed up in his Turtle Titan costume. A feeling of dread came over Raphael as he practically guessed what Mikey was going to ask.**

** "No," he said.**

** "Ah, come on Raph" said Mikey " just one patrol. The TV is all reruns, and I've already beaten every videogame I have, twice! I just need a little excitement to get my mind off things,"**

** "What did I start?" thought Raphael in his mind " Now Donnie's the only one without a sup****er identity!"**

** Mikey's begging skills didn't help make Raphael's decision any easier, and he eventually gave into his young brother's whims.**

** "Fine" said Raph " I'll do it, but only this once. Let me gather my gear first, and then we'll go****,"**

** "Yay!" cried ****Mikey in joy.**

**Shaking his head all the way to his room, Raphael stopped and looked towards the left wall, where his Nightwatcher armor was displayed. He hadn't put it on for a quite a while now, ever since the last adventure had taken its toll. **

**After the battle with the King Yomi was over, and Raphael finally earned his master status, the red-masked turtle was surprised when he received permission from Leo and Splinter to keep the Nightwatcher suit around. It was part of his identity, he had the right to keep it.**

"**Hey Raph" came Leo's voice, stepping in just as Raph picked up the Nightwatcher helmet " I was wondering…Oh, are you going out again?"**

"**Yeah" said Raph " at Mikey's request. My number one fan wants to go on at least one patrol with the Nightwatcher, and he's even dressed up to boot,"**

"**Ah" said Leo in understanding " I was wondering what he was up when he walked into the kitchen. Seems little brother wants to follow in your footsteps,"**

"**Their your footsteps too" stated Raphael " or have you forgotte****n Mr. Ghost of the Jungle? Good thing Donnie's not catching this bug, one of the advantages of being a nerd,"**

"**Don't know" said Leo " he may catch it sooner or later. Face it, it would be a lot better than tech support,"**

"**Uh" said Raph " I never liked it when he had that. Both he and Mike deserved better. Too bad I was too upset to stick around more,"**

"**We all have our regrets Raph" said Leo, turning away " I'll go tell Master Splinter not to worry. You and Mikey enjoy your patrol,"**

"**Yeah" said Raph " we'll ****do that,"**

* * *

**Adrenaline pumped through every one of Mikey's veins as his excited mind reveled in the awesomeness of this late night patrol. Cape flying behind him, and a red hood covering his orange mask, the city's newest hero, Turtle Titan made his debut, skulking the roofs for crime.**

**Following right behind his brother, clothed in silver armor, the Nightwatcher joined the patrol. Grinning a bit underneath his helmet, Raphael watched as Mikey did countless flips and jumps, clearly enjoying his first run as a hero.**

**Stopping on a rooftop a few jumps later, the two heroes paused to rest, and Raphael pulled off his helmet to breathe.**

"**Ah" said Raph " that feels good,"**

"**Yeah" said Mikey, pulling off his red hood " it's great to be a hero,"**

"**Don't get to used to it" said Raph, looking at Mikey " This is only a one time thing you know,"**

"**Yeah I know," said Mikey, then let out a sigh.**

"**Hey wait a minute" said Raph, just noticing a bandana tied around Mikey's arm " This wasn't part of the costume you showed me before,"**

**Instantly, Mikey looked embarrassed, taking the bandana from his arm.**

"**It's um…um…," he sighed. Raphael immediately understood.**

"**It's Ninjara's isn't it?" asked Raph.**

"**Yeah" said Mikey, looking at the stars " I miss her a lot. Do you think, that she misses me too?"**

**Raphael didn't know what to answer his brother. Love wasn't really his thing. He had come to terms a long time ago that he would never find a soul mate considering what he was, but it looks like Mikey still had hope. Maybe it could work between him and Ninjara, but with the fox all the way back in Japan, it was a pretty big 'maybe'.**

"**Sure she does bro," Raph assured, and that was all he really could do.**

**The tension brought on from Mikey's question, was suddenly dismissed as a giant crash and the sounds of gunfire erupted from nearby. Knowing that duty called, Raph and Mikey replaced their hood and helmet, then dashed off towards the sounds. Their night patrol had just gotten much more exciting.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Shredder's headquarters, Oroku Saki was in the middle of perfecting his own martial arts status, slicing various wooden planks and metal surfaces when Karai came in to deliver a report.**

"**Father" she said " there has been a report from Japan. Alopex has secured the item and will be shortly with a small squad of elite,"**

"**Good" said Shredder " And what about the experiment?"**

"**Mr. Stockman assures that it is ready" said Karai " Father, may I ask what you are planning with all this?"**

"**You will find out soon my daughter" said Shredder " and the turtles will pay,"**

**As if to emphasize his last statement, Shredder swung out his claws and tore another target apart, until there was nothing left but pieces.**

* * *

"**Raaahhh!" cried out an animalistic roar, as the large form of an alligator suddenly busted through the concrete walls of TCRI and landed in streets, shots firing behind him.**

"**Restrain him!" called out General Traag's force to his guards.**

**The guards continued to shoot relentlessly as the beast continued his escape, fleeing down the alleyways, looking for somewhere to hide. A hot plasma shot burned past, nearly shocking the gator right on the head.**

**Growling with new found rage, the alligator stopped over to a nearby dumpster, hefted it up, and then threw the massive load straight towards his pursuers. The missile landed down hard, pinning the guards painfully against the ground. **

**Yellow eyes unleashing one last glare of hatred, the alligator turned and fled down the next alley, disappearing into the shadows. There was no place to go now, but down into darkness.**

"**Whoa!" said Mikey, when he and Raph finally reached the scene " Looks like something major happened here,"**

"**That's an understatement," thought Raph, as he looked down at the destruction below. Even through his helmet he could tell that front end of TCRI was totally. One guy, obviously the boss, stood outside, frowning at all the damage.**

"**Yay!" said Mikey " This can be our first big case! Let's go down there and help him out!"**

"**Mikey! Mikey, wait!" yelled Raph, but didn't make it in time as his little brother was already jumping down "Uhh!"**

**A few seconds later, General Traag was started with surprise as the Nightwatcher and some other kind of superhero dropped down before his eyes.**

"**What the…" started Traag " Nightwatcher! What are you doing here?"**

"**Heard the commotion" Raph answered " What happened here? Monster got away?"**

"**In a word" said Traag " an experiment gone wrong. I sent my guards out to stop it, but as you can see they haven't returned."**

"**No problem dude" said Mikey " we got you covered,"**

"**And you are?" asked Traag.**

"**I. Am. The Turtle Titan!" Mikey declared boldly.**

"**Ignore my enthusiastic friend Mr…?" said Raph.**

"**Traag" Traag responded "General Traag. And I will. Nightwatcher, if you and your friend can find and contain this experiment so it can be brought back to me I'd be very grateful. Your reputation is flawless despite what media say. I know I can count on you do the right thing,"**

"**Thank you General" said Raph, then hit his partner on the shoulder " Come on Turtle Titan let's go,"**

**With that said, the two heroes turned and jumped out of sight, not noticing the severe grin growing behind him.**

"**Well, well, well" thought Traag " an opportunity opens. Lord Krang will be pleased,"**


	5. Chapter 5: To Know A Father

**Ch.5: To Know A Father**

**Back in Japan, the tide of battle had gone sour for the Kitsune, and a weary Ninjara found herself limping in the afternoon's tide to the Temple of the Elders. There was no doubt in the Elders' minds that they would see Ninjara had failed in her guardian quest. She had been assigned to that particular region of Japan because of her excellent work during the Phoenix affair. How would this tragedy make her suffer? **

"**Alopex" thought Ninjara angrilly "such a skillful and clever foe, but what is she doing with the Foot?"**

**After the white fox had pinned Ninjara down in the temple treasury, Alopex placed the necklace on her neck and then exploded out to help the Foot in their fight. Ninjara only lay stunned for a moment before racing off after her. By the time the golden kistune made it to the entrance however, a big blast occurred, knocking her down again, and causing the temple to collaspe.**

**Ninjara was buried under the various pressures of several wooden beams, and blacked out before being awakened to see the battle's end. All of the warrior kistune were severely injured, and Alopex and her Foot Clan were gone.**

**The Elders' Temple was finally in sight, and Ninjara sat down in sight of the three nine-tailed kitsune, their coats shining ruby red, deep blue, and violet rose. All three of them had gold eyes.**

"**Ninjara" spoke the red kitsune, sitting in the middle of the other two " you have failed. Now, the Cursed Charm lies in the claws of Alopex,"**

"**I know Master Chidan" said Ninjara in shame " and I am truly sorry for my defeat. I swear before you and the entire council that I will do everything in my power to bring the Cursed Charm back."**

"**Be sure that you do" spoke the blue kitsune, Master Jodin ****"****Masakodo cannot be revived. He is a disgrace to the entire essence of Japan,"**

" **Yet also one of our great heroes" said the violet kitsune, Master Sacoya "Leave Ninjara, and go retrieve the charm. We shall keep watch over the land until you return,"**

"**Origato," bowed Ninjara, and left to pursue her new quest.**

**Sniffing over the mess of the battle scene, Ninjara picked up the faint scent of Alopex's fur and followed it over to a warehouse in town. The old factory district to be precise. When she arrived, Ninjara took entrance through a broken window and hid herself in the shadows, sneaking until she saw Alopex and a small legion of Foot paused before a computer screen with the familiar image of Karai taking up the space.**

"**Alopex" spoke Karai through the monitor "What is your report?"**

"**The necklace is obtained" said Alopex " I once again wield the power of the first samurai. Are you sure this new warrior Shredder is making is really up to the task?"**

"**He will be" said Karai " once Stockman is complete, otherwise we will have no other reason to value his life. The turtles will fall and our conquest will be assured. And you, my dear Alopex, shall finally get what you've always wished,"**

"**I am counting on that Karai," grinned the white fox.**

**With that said, the monitor blinked off leaving Ninjara to wonder over the strange conversation she had just heard. So, Alopex had stolen the necklace so she could power up some kind of warrior, but what warrior? And what this have to do with her friends back in New York?**

"**It sounds like America may need me to return" thought Ninjara " but for what cause? What is the Shredder planning? And more importantly, can it be stopped?"**

* * *

**Back in New York, Shredder and Karai were now standing inside Baxter Stockman's lab, observing his creation floating silently inside a long, glass tube. A small grin lit up beneath Shredder's helmet as he observed the beast before him. **

"**Excellent" said Shredder, then turned to Stockman " Release him from the valve!"**

"**Father are you sure that's wise?" asked Karai " What if he can't be controlled?"**

"**I have taken precaution in that" assured Stockman "while genetic, I implanted a chip in his brain that will make him immune to anything but Shredder's commands. No one else can control him. And it is wired to self-destruct if anything goes wrong." **

**Typing in a few buttons on a control panel, Stockman lowered the water levels keeping the massive turtle afloat, and lifted up the huge glass case. The tortoise landed on the ground woozy and dazed, before his eyes opened up to confusing surroundings, gazing at Shredder and the others with a bit of alarm.**

"**Who…who are you?" the turtle stumbled.**

"**I am the Shredder" said Shredder " and you now work for me,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down in the sewers, Leo had just finished making his way through another kata when Donatello stumbled by with a stack of electrical equipment in hand. The load proved to be to heavy for the purple-masked turtle to handle, so when a few pieces dropped, Leonardo found himself rushing over to help out, picking up the discarded items on the floor.**

"**What's all this Don?" asked Leo, curious "Quite a lot of tech for evening don't you think?"**

"**A lot, but necessary" said Donatello with a grunt " Now I've quit that horrible IT Support job, I'm ready to tackle all the updates on all the projects I've laid off. I was just making my way to increase the security to our lair. Care to join me?" **

**Leo thought over his answer for a second. With Raph and Mikey gone on their 'special' patrol, the blue-masked turtle needed something to keep him occupied until they returned. Donnie's option wouldn't have been his first choice, but he agreed to help all the less. Besides, Donnie might need a hand if he dropped his equipment again.**

**Hours later, the two turtles found themselves busily at work in the tunnels, replacing every security system that had been left unmaintained during Leo's two year vacation to South America. It was surprising to Leonardo just how much work there was to be done.**

"**Did I put to much pressure on Donnie by making him leader in my absence?" thought Leo concerned.**

**Donatello never really spoke that much on what it was like to be a leader, especially when his only job was to assure that no one disobeyed the laws of Splinter's fighting ban. Raphael had managed to sneak the whole Nightwatcher thing right from under his nose, and he did little more than isolate himself from the hope they could ever go back to being crime fighters. Yeah, Don's short term as a leader was definitely not one of his proudest moments.**

"**Okay" said Don, closing up another circuit box " that's one more done. Just a few pieces to go and this will all be…,"**

**His sentence was suddenly interrupted when a massive roar exploded off of the tunnel walls, shocking him and Leo where they stood.**

"**What was that?!" asked Leo stunned****.**

"**I don't know" said Don " think we should check it out?"**

"**Yeah" said Leo, nodding " but let's be extremely careful,"**

**With that said, both Leonardo and Donatello creeped up to where they had heard the sound, and peered around the corner, into a tunnel, with their eyes locking onto a massive, shadowy form. From its appearance alone, they could tell it wasn't human.**

"**Another mutant?" whispered Donatello stunned.**

"**Or monster," Leonardo guessed, his eyes never moving from the form.**

**Slowly, the shadowy shape of the mutant turned, his green scales flickering fiercely as he gazed towards the turtles. His yellow eyes flashed with rage at being discovered, and another revolting roar escaped from his mouth.**

"**Um Leo" said Don, suddenly worried " I think it's time we… RUN!"**

**And with that shout, the alligator charged.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reptile Blues

**Ch.6: Reptile Blues**

"**Whoa!" shouted Donnie, as a claw came just within inches of slicing his head "This guy's fast!"**

"**Watch yourself Don!" said Leo brandishing his katanas " I'm coming in!"**

**With that said, Leo sliced outwards with his swords, striking the alligator's scales with all the force he could muster. The giant beast roared with pain as he felt the cuts swing deep into his skin, and quickly lashed out his rage by snapping his hard tail right at Leo's chest.**

**With a large 'oof' Leonardo was knocked down to the ground, and Donatello charged in in order to keep the gator distracted. Twirling like a maniac with his bo, Don struck multiple hits against the gator's mouth and nose in order to confuse the larger reptile.**

**One hard whack to the snout and the gator stumbled back in pain, allowing Leo enough time to recover to grab his swords and get back into the fight.**

"**We're not going to be able to beat him by strength alone" said Leo taking a swings " we need a stragety,"**

**Knowing plans were supposed to be his strong suit, Donatello quickly put his brain to work, searching for options that could in any way help them get out of this frightening mess. It only took a few seconds to consider before a lightbulb went off in the turtle's mind.**

"**The security systems of course!" shouted Don "Leo, lead him over to the lair! We'll trip the alarms on the way!"**

**Nodding that he understood, Leo blew a raspberry at the gator and taunted it to follow them deeper down. The gator took the bait, and with a growl chased them further into the tunnels.**

"**Alright" said Don, approaching the first system " Sonic Alarms activate!"**

**With that said an irritating buzzing noise started echoing relentlessly off of the sewer walls, hurting the sensitive ears of anyone within range.**

"**Ah Donnie!" cried Leo, holding his ears in pain " I don't see how this is helping!"**

"**Sorry!" shouted Don, and the Sonic Alarms deactivated.**

**Although the lifespan of the Sonic Alarms were only for a few seconds, determined to chase away anyone who managed to get to close to the lair, the effect they could have was damaging as the sounds were still ringing in Don and Leo's ears when the gator recovered from the sound and started chasing them again.**

"**Any other plans?" asked Leo desperately. "Cause I just think we made our friend madder,"**

"**Alarm number two!" shouted Don "Activate!"**

**That said, guns popped out of some of the stones in the tunnel and aimed themselves towards the three reptiles running down its hall. Calling for Leo to duck, both turtles hit the sludge, as metal lines zoomed over their heads and snared the alligator in devastating tangle of wire. The beast growled and thrashed, fighting to break free, allowing Don and Leo to enjoy a big stretch of relief.**

"**Well we got him" said Leo "Now what do we do?"**

"**You shall never take me again!" shouted the alligator, leaving the turtles stunned.**

"**Did he just talk?" Don wondered in amaze.**

**The purple-banded genius's thoughts were brought with terror however when the dreadful screeching of fraying, metal threads pounded his ears. Using up all the rage he had gathered, the gator snapped the threads that held him bound and renewed his assault against Leo and Don, his yellow eyes boiling with fury. These turtles were going to die!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, having just returned from their patrol, Raphael and Mikey stepped back into the lair to remove their costumes and get some much needed rest. Mikey stepped into his room to change, while Raphael just shed his armor in the training area. He could always put it away later.**

" **How was your patrol my son?" asked Master Splinter, walking into the room.**

"**Fine Master Splinter" said Raphael " though we encountered something strange. You know where Leo and Don are? They should probably hear this too,"**

"**Your brothers have gone out into the tunnels to improve the defense around our lair" said Master Splinter " I have not seen them for some time. Why don't you go out and find them, it is Michelangelo's turn for chores tonight."**

**Unfortunately for the orange-masked turtle, he heard his master's last sentence when he finally stepped back out of his room****.**

"**Aw, Master Splinter" Mikey complained " do I have to?"**

**A stern glare from the rat was all the motivation Mikey, as he immediately rushed off to complete his tasks. Shaking his head in amusement, Raphael stalked back towards the sewer tunnels to look for Leo and Don, the reflections from the patrol still burning in his mind.**

"**TCRI" thought Raphael " just what were they working on?"**

**Little did Raph know he would soon find out.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside Shredder's headquarters, Shredder's newly obtained mutant slave which was now called Slash, was busy fighting for his life in the Foot's training area, facing several soldiers whose aims were to kill.**

**Swinging out with katana blades and throwing stars, the Foot Ninjas fought against Slash with all the skills they had gained from training under Shredder and Karai. Slash was no pushover from skill though, as his brute strength seemed masterful enough to handle any challenge.**

**Ignoring the attacks striking his massive, spiked shell, Slash focused all his efforts to follow the attacks on the front and the sides. Copying the ninja's moves and solidifying them in his mind, Slash struck out hard and fast with precise power, leaving his foes groaning on the ground****.**

"**He learns well" said Karai, watching from a viewing screen with her father by her side " but he's holding back some impressive power,"**

"**Yes" said Shredder, grabbing a nearby microphone " but that will change. Slash! Show no mercy to your opponents, for no mercy shall be shown on you! Lash out and destroy, especially against your greatest foes." **

**With that said, the soldiers who hadn't suffered a brutal beating, dragged what others they could out of the room, before a panel slid open revealing steel cutouts of the turtles, painted to look real.**

"**No mercy" grumbled Slash " to my enemies!"**

**Unleashing an unholy growl, Slash's eyes narrowed with rage, and the claws on his fingers extended. Furiously, he slashed and at the steel copies, slicing them into bits. Soon nothing but the shattered remains of four false turtle corpses littered the floor, lighting an evil spark within Slash's mind.**

"**Brilliant," said Shredder, and then got distracted as a Foot soldier approached.**

"**What is it?" he asked. **

"**Master Shredder" responded the soldier " a General Traag has come to see you."**

"**Yes" said Shredder " I've been expecting his company,"**

**Moving to his room where he could slip into the guise of Oroku Saki, Shredder rid himself of his armor and switched into his business clothes. A few seconds later he arrived at the lobby downstairs, meeting General Traag who remained stoic as he approached. **

"**Have you've gone over the terms we last discussed Mr. Saki?" asked General Traag.**

"**I have" said Oroku " and I'm willing to accept. Our companies would do well together with this merge. But what token can I trust that you will hold up your end of the deal?"**

**General Traag's eyes narrowed, looking over Oroku with scorn. Two hard core souls clashed, seeing which one's spirits would bend. Traag had dealt with powerful wills before, but Saki's will was stronger than any alien life he had ever faced, except for maybe that of Lord Krang.**

**The Shredder had sought out the resources of TCRI at Stockman's request, curious as to what secrets they were hiding. Wordlessly he stood, as General Traag handed out a small, metal trinket and placed it in his hand.**

"**Use it in good health," grinned Traag, and then walked away whispering "Partner,"**

* * *

"**Man, where are they?" thought Raphael, as he continued the sewer tunnels, then shouted " Yo Don! Leo! Where are ya?"**

**There was nothing but silence for a minute, but just Raph was approaching a tunnel near the Southwest, voices echoed off the sewer walls soon followed by a shout.**

"**You shall never take me again!"**

**Screams followed soon after that, and Raphael put his feet into overdrive to reach where they came. Leo and don were in trouble, and he had to be there to help out!**

* * *

"**Looks like this is it Leo" said Doantello, breathing heavy, him and his brother both covered with bruises and cuts. **

"**I guess" said Leo " but who'd thought we'd go out like this?"**

**When the alligator had snapped the cables keeping him bound to the wall, Leo and Don had instantly went on the counter attack, but were tired from their previous feat and slowed down drastically. Their endurance is what kept them awake, kept their spirits from falling flat. But what would spirit do them now, when they were trapped in the monster's claws, and the mouth was only seconds away from chomping them to bits?**


	7. Chapter 7: Anger's Desire

**Ch.7: Anger's Desire**

**Dr. Chaplin couldn't help but feel the rage boiling up in his blood. His life as a respected scientist had been turned to dust, mutated into this living nightmare. He could never return home to hold his wife and children in his arms. He couldn't walk out and face the public without scaring half of the citizenry to death.**

**Forever he would be hunted by those who created him, and made him a beast. Forever he live the rage burning in his soul. These two now that he held in claws were nothing more goons in his eyes. Goons for an enemy he didn't see fit to live.**

**Opening his jaws wide, Dr. Chaplin pulled two helpless creatures closer and closer to his waiting maw. However before their death could be permanently sealed, a sharp point suddenly dug its way into his back making him cry out in pain. This was soon followed by a whack to the head, forcing him to release his prey back on the floor.**

**Growling in anger, Dr. Chaplin focused his yellow reptilian eyes on a new figure that caught his focus. Its shape was similar to the other two creatures he had grabbed, except that this creature was wearing red and had a pair of sharp sais in his hands. One of the deadly blades tips was coated with blood, obviously being the one that stabbed his back.**

"**Okay gruesome!" said Raphael " Step away from my brothers, and you won't get hurt!"**

"**Ironic choice of words for a hired gun," growled Dr. Chaplin " You fools will never take me back to TCRI,"**

" **So you're that little experiment of theirs that got out of control" stated Raph " Ironic then. Let's say we get this fight started,"**

"**After you," stated Dr. Chaplin, and then he and Raph clashed.**

**Claws and sais met with each other at full force when the two opposing sides met. Raph grunted with extreme effort, pushing back against Dr. Chaplin's gator strength, but the scientist's mutated form was to powerful to face head on, and eventually the red-banded turtle got pushed back.**

**"Alright" thought Raph " try this on!"**

** Willing his feet to move with lightning speed, Raphael charged towards the large reptile and leaped around the gator to strike a few blows to the back. Dr. Chaplin screamed in pain from the blows then, eyes narrowed, he struck out at Raphael with his heavily armored tail. **

** Raphael saw the appendage swinging towards him almost to late, and rolled out of the way only to be met by Dr. Chaplin's fist. The force of the punch sent him brutally sailing down the tunnel, losing grip on his sais along the way. Landing hard against a brick wall, Raphael struggled back to stand, feeling blood ooze out from his right arm, no doubt cut by the huge crash.**

**"Uh" grunted Raph, clutching over the bleeding cut " that's gonna leave a mark,"**

** "This ends now!" growled Dr. Chaplin, charging at Raphael again.**

** "Whatever you say pal," said Raphael, reaching into his belt to draw out the smoke pellets.**

** As Dr. Chaplin surged closer, Raphael threw one of the smoke pellets onto the ground and was instantly surrounded by a billowing cloud of black smoke. Undeterred, Dr. Chaplin tore his way through the smoke and striked, clawing nothing but empty air.**

**"Hey Leatherhead!" Raphael called, making the gator turn around " Catch!"**

** With that said, three little smoke pellets soared through the air, landing in the gator's surprised maw. Smoke exploding inside of him, Dr. Chaplin danced around in painful confusion as Raphael delivered a sharp kick to chest, making him land on the floor.**

** "That's over," said Raphael, turning back so he could go check on his brothers. But Dr. Chaplin wasn't fully defeated yet.**

** Eyes glowing with rage, the alligator slowly rose up behind Raphael, claws out and ready to maul the unexpecting turtle before he got to far away. However, before he could even consent to initiating this ambush, fate had different plans.**

**"Yah!" cried out Leonardo, knocking Dr. Chaplin away from Raphael. **

** The gator landed hard on the ground, releasing out a small growl before blacking out completely. Leonardo breathed heavily, and collapsed on his knees from the blow he delivered. He was still a little exhausted from the previous battle. Raphael grinned.**

**"Always have to show off don't you Leo?" said Raph.**

** "Heh" laughed Leo " I guess. Thanks for the hand,"**

**"Likewise" said Raph, helping his brother up " Is Donnie alright?"**

** "I'm fine" said Donnie, using his bo staff to keep him upright " To bad me and Leo didn't get a chance to fix the third alarm, or else we couldn't have made it for this rescue,"**

** "Glad you show confidence Donnie," Raphael joked.**

** "Raph" said Leo, looking towards his brother "What were you doing here anyway? Weren't you and Mikey out for patrol?"**

** "Yeah" said Raph " We only got home a few minutes ago. I went looking for guys to tell you about Leatherhead here. Apparently he's an escaped product from TCRI, and the Nightwatcher was asked to bring him home,"**

**"Hmm" wondered Don " This is a rather curious situation then. Maybe we should take this 'Leatherhead' as Raph calls him back home to the lair to learn more,"**

** "Are you out of your mind Don?" said Leo " Don't you remember what he did?"**

** "He's intelligent Leo" said Don, looking serious " and he's a mutant that obviously needs our help. I know that it may not be the safest choice to rely on, but…I just feel that its right,"**

** Leonardo stood quiet, looking over at Donatello, his mind reflecting back to the thoughts he had earlier about the pressure he had put on his brainiac brother by making him a leader in his place. Nearly half the time, a leader's most reliable source was his own instincts, and though it may not always be in your reason to favor those instincts, they usually proved to be right.**

** "Okay Brainiac" said Raph, walking over to Leatherhead, and gripping hard onto the gator's left arm " Hey Leo, give me a big hand getting this lug back to the lair. Donnie, go find my sais in this sludge and bring them home. We'll have this gator secured so you can poke around when ya get back,"**

** With that said, Leo and Raph dragged the massive beast all the way towards their sewer home, while Don went searching for the sais. Inside his mind, Leo was worried.**

** "Master Splinter isn't going to be happy about this,"**

* * *

** Meanwhile, back on the surface of New York, sneaking through the ducts of Shredder's Foot facility, a crafty Ninjara shifted her golden frame slyly through the metal shafts, following the trail of the devious Alopex with which she had hitched a ride all the way from Japan.**

**Soon after getting off of the plane, Ninjara trailed Alopex all the way over to the Foot HQ, and knowing better than sneak through the front door, chose the air duct so that she could continue to chase her prey in silence. Although the walls of the metal obscured Alopex from her view, years of training had developed Ninjara's senses to follow her targets trail no matter the source of blindness.**

** Crawling up to a little window in the right of the duct she had just turned into, Ninjara peered through the grate to see Alopex standing just in front of the Shredder and Karai, the Cursed Charm still hanging from her neck.**

** "A work of art is it not?" bragged Alopex, looking smug.**

** "Are you sure it will perform?" asked Karai.**

** "Of course I am" said Alopex, feigning hurt " Master Karai if I thought you couldn't use this power, I would never go to the trouble to steal it from my former clan. Masakodo was a great hero in his day, bringing peace between warring clans, and training many others in the way of the samurai. All who sought to follow did it with passion burning in their souls,"**

**"However" she continued " one day, for some unknown reason, Masakodo suddenly went rouge and fell from being the most respected warrior in Japan to the most feared. This Cursed Charm as my clan calls it was found after Masakodo was stopped and sieging years of torment against Japan, and is said to hold evil inside. An evil that may one day, free Masakodo from his prison in time,"**

** "Prison in time?" questioned Karai.**

** "A fairytale ending nothing more" said Alopex, then turned to Shredder " I trust you are pleased Master?"**

** "Yes" said Shredder " I am familiar with the Masakodo legend as well. If your Cursed Charm's powers are true to their worth they may have some use for my plans, and my warrior,"**

**"Ah yes" said Alopex, with a grin " and how is your warrior?"**

** Before Shredder could answer, Ninjara received a nasty surprise as she was suddenly spat out of the ventilation duct, landing in the middle of a stunned Shredder, Alopex, and Karai. She had no idea what had just occurred, or what unnatural force could have suddenly pushed her from her hiding place, but there was only one thing that was for sure right now. She had been caught.**

* * *

**Back at the lair, grunting and breathing heavy after their long hall to drag a ten ton alligator all the way home to their lair, Leonardo and Raphael were full blown exhausted, and were hardly ready to answer any questions when Donnie returned with Raph's sais, and Splinter and Mikey discovered the new guest to the lair.**

** "Boys!" said Splinter sternly, looking towards Leo, Don, and Raph in turn " Care to explain?"**

** As delicately as they could, Leo and Don began explaining what they had been doing in the tunnels until the alligator showed up and Raph came to their rescue. Raphael then explained that he thought this creature was the same one he and Mikey had been informed about when they went out on their 'special' patrol, and told that it was Donnie's idea to bring the newly named 'Leatherhead' back to the lair.**

** Splinter stood fingering his chin, taking this all in at silence, while Mikey practically burst open with excitement.**

** "Leatherhead!" he shouted " That's a cool name bro! Sensei, can we keep him? Please!"**

** "He's not a pet Mikey," said Donatello, as Leo and Raph both sighed. "He's an intelligent being. We need to know more about him, and why this Traag person wants the Nightwatcher and…ahem…Turtle Titan to bring him back,"**

**"You think this guy had been tested?" said Raph, not totally a query in itself.**

** "Maybe" said Don " and if he was, whose to say what horrors could lie in TCRI?"**

* * *

** "Darkness is my home" grumbled Slash's voice echoing off the walls of a shadowed room " I am just a slave to my master, craving the destruction of his enemies. They do not deserve to live. They aren't strong enough and will die. That is my pledge, my purpose. Shredder's will bounds me,"**


	8. Chapter 8: Taming The Beasts

** Ch.8: Taming The Beasts**

**Reptilian eyes came awake focusing upon the unfamiliar surroundings pooling in their yellow glow. Dr. Chaplin could feel that his new alligator body was in serious pain, and the touch of cold metal could be felt clamped onto his wrists, linked to heavy chains that bound him on the floor.**

** " Traag," growled Chaplin for a moment, thinking that the villain had recaptured him and put him in a new cell. Then, he got a closer look at his surroundings.**

** Wherever he had ended up it didn't have the straightest sense of TCRI. In fact, it looked completely like a home, constructed underground and sharing all the commodities of a normal, human life.**

**A tantalizing smell suddenly drifted into Chaplin's nose, awakening the gator's taste-buds to the succulent flavor of meat.**

** "Okay guys!" said Mikey, stepping out of the kitchen with food in his hands " Pizza's ready, time to chow down! Hey, you're awake! Nice to finally meet you Leatherhead,"**

** "Leatherhead?" said Chaplin confused, snapping out of his hunger faze " Why would you call me that?"**

** " Well Raph pretty much picked the name and I found it cool" said Mikey, pulling off a slice of pizza " Pizza dude?"**

** Knowing that he had very little option, Dr. Chaplin ate the slice looking at the turtle as he chewed. Everything in his usually rational mind wanted him to believe this was all a dream. He was still human and at home, working peacefully on his projects, sitting at a nice, cool late while basking in the sun.**

** Instead, here he was right now, surrounded by a sudden curious group of four mutant turtles and their fatherly rat, all looking for answers from him to say who or what he was. Splinter and the other turtles had walked in just as Chaplin had finished his last bite of pizza. Introductions were made, and then the interrogation began.**

**"Okay pal" questioned Raph " just what is the big deal between you and TCRI?"**

** "I used to work for them as a scientist" said Dr. Chaplin, slightly growling at Raphael " I was working on a special project with my partner Baxter Stockman when we discovered something hidden. Traag discovered us, and I turned into this. I do not remember what happened to Stockman,"**

**"Did he escape?" said Leo, helpfully.**

** "I think so" said Chaplin " After I was transformed into…Leatherhead, Traag pushed me in a cell and tortured me to no end. I'm afraid of that strange ooze they hide on the top floor. If it can turn someone like me into a monster, what it can it do to the rest of New York?"**

**"Well let's not find out" said Don "If your partner escaped, he may be able to help us understand what's going on in TCRI,"**

** "To bad we can't investigate it ourselves," said Mikey.**

** "Not true my son" said Master Splinter " after all you and Raphael can both persuade tickets inside TCRI,"**

** "That's right!" said Raph, realizing his sensei's plan " Traag is expecting the Nightwatcher and Turtle Titan to return with Leatherhead in tow. We can get ourselves inside and scope out the place."**

** "Uh" sighed Dr. Chaplin "I still don't like the name Leatherhead, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to go back to TCRI,"**

** "I have to agree there" said Don " taking Chaplin back to TCRI right now wouldn't be right. We'd never get answers if we put him back in captivity,"**

** "Well we can still search for clues right?" said Mikey, excited for another chance to play Turtle Titan " Nothing to stop us from that,"**

** "I guess not" said Leo, thinking over the option for a bit " Okay, its settled then, Raph and Mikey will check out TCRI while Don and I help Leatherhead find Stockman. Sorry for the nickname Mr. Chaplin, but it does feel right to call you Leatherhead,"**

**"Heh" sighed Chaplin " it will grow on me I guess. Now, let's get on with our search,"**

* * *

** Meanwhile, in the confines of Shredder's fortress, Baxter Stockman stood in awe next to his new employer, staring through a window into the metal-sided Foot dojo. Sitting up, awakening slowly in few feet of an iron cage, a beautiful golden fox pushed herself off the floor, strolling back to the conscious world.**

** "So she was the one who was blocking the air ducts," thought Baxter Stockman in wonder.**

** The scientist had been down in the basement lab, working on a special design for the Shredder, when the villain called him upstairs to see Ninjara. **

** "A new playmate for Slash" said Shredder, holding the unconscious kitsune towards Stockman " make sure she is welcomed."**

**Now, here they were, all standing in anticipation for Slash to achieve his first kill, and fall deeper into Shredder's insanity.**

* * *

**Ninjara groaned as she shook off the pain throbbing in her head, blue eyes flashing to the chamber that surrounded her. Her body was tired and bruised from the assault that resulted after she got tossed out of the air vent. Landing in front of Shredder, Karai, and Alopex was definitely not the safest place to be.**

** Alopex grabbed Ninjara before she could even get up to fight, and Karai held a sword at her throat. The Shredder looked down at the golden kitsune, recognizing her instantly. He immediately pushed Karai aside, and pointed his own blades towards Ninjara, demanding why the fox had invaded his fortress. **

**Ninjara held her tongue. Her will would not fall to this man, or any tortures his twisted mind could congregate. Shredder grew impatient for answers, and ordered Alopex and Karai to deal with the pest.**

** Ninjara broke free of Alopex's hold as she and Karai closed in for their assault, and fought back with all her strength. The fight seemed to be proceeding in her favor until Alopex activated the Cursed Charm, awakening the powers of the first samurai, and amped up her attacks.**

** White claws and kicks pounded in with lightning speed, striking at Ninjara so fast that the golden kitsune barely had anytime to dodge. Soon, a hard kick sent her sprawling down across the floor, and a last shot to the chest knocked her out completely.**

** "Now" thought Ninjara, scanning the room she was in " I'm in here, and there's no telling what lies in the cage beyond,"**

** A few silent seconds passed, and a click shot through the air, allowing the door of the cage to raise upward, revealing the dark shadows beyond. Sharp, green eyes glared outward, and haunting growl whispered throughout the room as a massive beast began to emerge.**

**Taking up a defensive stance, Ninjara immediately got ready for whatever horror about to unleashed before her. Shadows faded as the beast emerged into the light, revealing the body of a massive, spike-shelled turtle, with a dark, black mask, and long, yellow, nail-like claws.**

** "Slash" echoed Shredder's voice throughout the room "destroy her!"**

** Nodding that he understood, Slash let out an eerie roar and charged towards Ninjara, claws out and ready to slice. Ninjara deftly dodged the first few strikes, managing to escape most of the pain.**

**In her mind she wished that her katana was with her, but it now in the claws of Alopex. With no weapon to aid in her fight, and her body to the physical efforts it could throw, Ninjara knew that if she was to survive this clash, she would have use her mystical training from the Elders, and wield magic as a tool.**

**Mumbling a chant under her breath, Ninjara avoided Slash's next three swings, and moved in close, her hand reaching towards the turtle's head. White energy sparking from her golden fingertips, Ninjara placed her hand on Slash's head, and continued to vault over the turtle as he crashed into the metal of a nearby wall, shredding out an escape.**

** A roar of pain erupted through Slash's throat as he thrashed violently from whatever Ninjara had done before finally blacking out onto the floor. Holding her head from power being drained, Ninjara forced herself to escape through the hole Slash had created, and race out back into the dark streets of New York.**

**Shredder and his allies let out screams of fury as they watched her get away, and turned their eyes back on Slash. Alopex looked upon the unmoving turtle with equal fury and a tiny bit of intrigue.**

**"His first mission was a failure" thought Alopex in her mind " but with a power boost from Masakodo, he'll be an unstoppable toy for destruction."**


	9. Chapter 9: Leading The Pawns

** Ch.9: Leading the Pawns**

**Water, that was his first memory, just swimming free in a cool, liquid space. Then the torment started, and pain surged. All he could see began to twist and morph. Images flashed quickly across his mind; a black scale, the infusion of blood. Everything, even him, began to change.**

** Soon shadows and blades were all around the newly born Slash, howling out to his mutated form. Words rang out saying 'monster' or 'slave', both wanted his mind to bend to their will. **

** "Join me Slash," whispered out an eerie voice.**

** "You shall obey!" demanded another.**

** Slash immediately grasped his head in pain, wishing for the voices to stop, when all a sudden a miracle came to grant his request. Falling from the sky, a bright light appeared, landing in the form of a golden kistune. Smashing her claw against the dark ground, the kitsune's mystic glow shattered away the voices dueling in Slash's mind, and left a field of endless white in her wake.**

**Slash looked upon this new figure stunned, his green eyes immediately seeking purpose in her blue orbs. The kitsune did nothing but stare back for awhile, returning Slash's gaze, and then she spoke…**

** "You have his fire."**

** "What?" Slash questioned, and then found himself waking up in the Shredder's infirmary. **

"**His fire?" Slash thought "What could she mean?"**

* * *

**The infirmary located in the Foot stronghold was often not where skilled warriors like Karai had intended to be. After Ninjara had defeated Slash and escaped, the large turtle was immediately taken away for experimentation.**

**Shredder was greatly disappointed when Stockman couldn't find anything wrong, and quickly dismissed the scientist before he could work out his rage. Baxter left, and Shredder took Alopex aside before leaving as well. There was still quite a way's to go before his plans turned to reality.**

**Leaving her father to plot, Karai went in to check on their patient, and stopped when she saw Slash jolt awake from his slumber. The gleam in his green eyes were confused and disturbed, as if just waking from a nightmare. His gaze traveled around for a few moments more, before his eyes finally noticed Karai.**

"**Who are you?" asked Slash " Where am I?"**

"**I am Karai" said Karai " heir to the Foot Clan. You are being treated in our facilities so you can recover,"**

"**Facilities?" thought Slash, then looked at all medical tools surrounding him "Lab? I hate labs!"**

**Rage now boiling through his blood, Slash's eyes burned deadly white as his claws extended striking fearfully at everything around him. Karai jumped at the sight of Slash's unexpected breakdown, watching him smash and slice every item in the lab.**

**Hand moving to the hilt of her sword, Karai decided to take a big risk and called out to Slash, yelling for the black-masked reptile to stop. Slash did stop, and his cold eyes glared towards Karai.**

**Painful visions blinding his mind, Slash charged at the female warrior. All his confused mind could see was the horrors of the lab, a dark scientist, and the items that no doubt mutated him to his current monstrous form.**

**Flashing out his claws, Slash swung at Karai, and the female ninja quickly blocked him with her sword. Claws struck steel, and the sharp ring of metal pounded through Slash's ears, erasing all the anger blocking his mind.**

**He could suddenly see the fox again from his dream whispering the same words that confused him.**

"**You have his fire,"**

**Stopping cold, Slash eyes returned to normal and he ceased his attack. Karai kept her katana hanging in the air, not knowing that if she was really safe. After Slash pulled back, and she got a good look at his green eyes, that's when she finally decided to sheath her blade.**

"**Sorry" said Slash, almost quietly " I don't know what I am anymore. My memories…they're scrambled…I just don't feel whole."**

"**Don't worry Slash" said Karai " I promise no harm shall come to you here. My father has plans and you play an important role. Nothing will happen to you,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Shredder's throne room, both the Shredder and Alopex stood in the center of the room, staring at the strange device Shredder had received from Traag.**

**For years after establishing his undercover operations in New York, the business side of Oroku Saki made it his job to keep a close eye on all his business rivals. TCRI was renown worldwide for the top scientific research, and even though Baxter was now a valueble comodity, he could do little to provide bits of information about TCRI's tech. This one reason Shredder had agreed to the merge. The other reason was this device.**

"**What is it?" asked Alopex, staring at the silver gadget.**

"**A trap" said Shredder " that I fully intend to use once our project is complete. Masakodo was a fierce warrior in his day and I shall seize the prize he took with his death,"**

"**The Muramasa" said Alopex " the most feared weapon in all of Japan,"**

"**Yes" said Shredder " a forbidden sword rumored to possess great power. Turning even the most noble being savage. With the blade in my hands I will able to crush Splinter and the Turtles once and for all. All I need now is the bait, and a sacrifice,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in TCRI, General Traag was busy working in his office on a few projects for Krang. The portal was still malfunctioning, and his leader was trapped on the home world. Traag had to make sure his experiments here on Earth did succeed, or else Kraang would likely have his head.**

**The merge with Oroku Saki was a big step towards world domination, and if he could continue fooling the Nightwatcher to join his side then things looked perfect for the master plan.**

**Typing in one last command on the computer, Traag was about to shut it down for the night when a message from the lobby suddenly appeared on-screen.**

"**General Traag" said the secretary at the desk " the Nightwatcher has returned with his friend. They want to know a little more about the experiment."**

"**So he has returned" thought Traag, then responded to the secretary " Tell him that I'll be right down,"**

**Turning off the message, General Traag brushed his human exterior and descended down towards the lobby, wicked thoughts playing in his mind. Now was his chance to make this Nightwatcher theirs. Krang would be so pleased to have another fierce warrior stand by his side.**

"**When the portal is fixed" thought Traag " the invasion shall come full course, and the whole Earth will fall,"**

* * *

**Down in the lobby, Raphael was trying very hard not to roll his eyes under the Nightwatcher mask. Standing barely two feet in front of him, clothed again in his Turtle Titan duds, Mikey was busy flirting with the secretary, showing off his pecks as if there was anything to show.**

**The secretary did not look amused, especially when Mikey noticed her coffee cup and decided to scoop it up to take a drink. Before Raph could go over and smack Mikey in the back of the head, the sudden sound of stern voice startled the red-hooded turtle, making Mikey throw up the cup in the air. Gravity caught up with the cup and crashed towards the ground. However, although the cup would land on the floor, its contents went somewhere else.**

"**Grrr!" growled Traag, now dripping wet with coffee. He had just entered the room.**

**Mikey instantly stepped behind Raphael as the man glared, fury burning towards the turtle. Traag did not appreciate getting wet, and his distaste to the Nightwatcher's choices in sidekicks only made him hate Mikey more.**

**Quickly putting back on appearances, Traag ignored Turtle Titan and focused all his gaze on the Nightwatcher. It was this hero that would be important to Krang, not his friend.**

"**Good to see you again Nightwatcher" said Traag " I was told you found our experiment?"**

"**Yeah" said Raph, looking hard at Traag " we encountered in the sewers. You never mentioned your experiment was a two-hundred pound alligator. What's going on here Traag?" **

"**Hmm" smiled Traag " Would you like a tour? I would be proud to show you around our facilities…answer all your questions. However, maybe your sidekick should stay behind. I don't want anymore accidents,"**

"**Sorry," mumbled Mikey.**

**Raphael looked at his brother, torn for a moment. It probably wouldn't do any good to convince Traag to bring Mikey along, not after the incident with the coffee cup. If he wanted any information, he would have to stay on Traag's good side, even if it meant leaving Mikey behind. **

"**I'll be fine Turtle Titan" said Raphael, turning his helmet to Mikey's solemn face "Wait here. I'll be back soon."**

**And with that, Raphael left with Traag, disappearing to the upper floors, leaving a depressed Turtle Titan behind, alone.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the dark suburb part of New York City, Donatello and Leatherhead broke their way into Stockman's second story apartment to get any clue on where Chaplin's old partner could have went. The room was drab and messy just like you expected a scientist's lab to be. The bed looked barely slept in, and numerous papers lay scattered throughout the floor.**

**While Leatherhead looked at the vails assorted on Stockman's desk, Donatello picked up some of the papers from the floor, and scanned them with his flashlight. From what he could read, it looked like Stockman was still alive and performing some new kind of genetic experiments. The design on the blueprint looked suspiciously like a monster version of a snapping turtle, codenamed Slash. **

"**Hmm" thought Don " I wonder what Stockman is doing with this?"**

"**Donatello" called out Leatherhead, instantly grabbing the purple-banded turtle's attention " Look, this is the same substance that transformed me," **

"**Mutagen" said Don, confirming the substance in the vail " Looks like Stockman managed to grab some before he escaped TCRI, he must be running a few experiments on it,"**

"**But what for?" asked Leatherhead.**

**Before Donatello could answer, the door suddenly opened, allowing a tired Baxter Stockman step right in. Letting out a yawn, he flipped on the light switch to his room, and gasped out in shock when he saw two mutants standing in his home.**

"**What the…?" Baxter said, backing up "Security! Uh!"**

**The scientist's scream for help was drastically cut short by the sudden pressure of a blade pointed at his back.**

"**Don't scream" scolded Leo's cold voice " we just have questions, and you have answers,"**


End file.
